Tales Of A Sole Survivor
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: a collection of short fics about my Sole Survivor, Jennifer Pike, my Sole Survivor, Abigail Flynn, & maybe my sister's Sole Survivor, Sarah. They're not necessarily in the order that they happened because I'm just writing them as they come into my head. [Sole Survivor(Jennifer) x Hancock] [Sole Survivor (Abigail) x MacCready]
1. 1 Memories

Memories

Hancock looked on quietly as Jennifer lay unconscious inside the pod. So far, she looked peaceful, not distressed in any way, almost as if she were just sleeping, as he had seen many times before. Still, there was no way to know what exactly was going on, or what would happen to her when it was over. Dr. Amari had stressed to them that this was something that had never been done before, and there was no way to know what would happen. That terrified him. If he lost her… If somehow her mind was damaged, if she didn't wake up, or if the Jennifer that came out of that machine was not _his_ Jennifer, he didn't know what he would do. He cast a glance at the synth detective, Nick Valentine, sitting in the other memory pod, to whom Dr. Amari had hooked up to the machine by way of peeling back his synthetic scalp and plugging the implant directly into his brain. Hancock didn't have anything against him per say, he just couldn't figure out why Valentine had been so eager to help Jennifer. Sure, she had rescued him from imprisonment by Skinny Malone, but this was a drastic thing to do for someone who was still pretty much a stranger, even one who did rescue you. But, Hancock couldn't blame him. Jennifer had that way about her, like she was something special. And, she was. He knew from the first time she walked into Goodneighbor that she was unlike anyone he had ever met. He couldn't have known then just how right he was. He then cast a quick glance at Doctor Amari before looking back at Jennifer again. She was still out peacefully until, all of a sudden, she began to look as if she was in some sort of distress. Her expression was pained, and her hands were clenched into fists.

"What's going on?" Hancock said, shooting Dr. Amari a glare.

"Calm down, Mayor Hancock. Her vitals are fine. She's just experiencing a traumatic memory, not traumatic for Kellogg, something that was traumatic for her." Dr. Amari explained. She looked at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"If we pull her out of there now, she won't get the answer she's looking for." she said.

"Damn." he muttered, turning his attention back to Jennifer again. He knew Dr. Amari was right. But, that didn't make him feel any better. He cared more about Jennifer than he did anything or anyone else. She accepted him, loved him even, for who he was, and, with her, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and he couldn't stand to see her in pain, physically or emotionally.

"Got it." Dr. Amari said, "I'm going to pull her out now." She pressed a button on the control panel and walked over to the pod to look for any change. She then turned to look at Hancock.

"It may be a few minutes before she wakes up." she said. She then walked over to the other pod and began to unplug Nick. As soon as she did, the detective's yellow eyes flickered, and he immediately returned to himself.

"Mr. Valentine, how are you feeling?" Dr. Amari asked.

"A bit of a headache, doc, but, other than that, I feel fine." Nick answered.

"Good. There may be some faint pneumonic impressions left over, but, everything seems to be fine." Dr. Amari said. Nick cast a glance at Jennifer, unconscious in the pod, then at Hancock. He then turned to look at Dr. Amari.

"I'll, uh… I'll be waiting up in the lobby. Tell Pike when she wakes up, will ya?" he said.

"Alright." Dr. Amari said, nodding. Hancock watched Nick walk out of the room.

"Mayor Hancock. She's waking up." Dr. Amari said, gesturing towards Jennifer, who was, indeed beginning to stir.

"She may be slightly disoriented." Amari said. Hancock took a step closer as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jennifer." Hancock said. She blinked up at him as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Hancock." she said quietly.

"Yeah, Jenny. It's me." he said, smiling at her.

"John." she said as if trying to reaffirm that he was indeed standing in front of her. She finally sat upright, moving herself forward slightly in the seat.

"Jenny. How're ya' feelin'?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment before blinking again. This time, he could see that her eyes were glistening slightly, as if tears were forming. Before he could react, she was on her feet, throwing her arms around him. He could think of nothing else to do to help her but wrap his arms tightly around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"John" she said, "I'm back, right? This is real?"

"Yeah, Jen. You're back. This is real. Everything's gonna be alright." he reassured her. He ran a hand through her red hair, which was now coming loose from it's usual ponytail. He could feel her body relax in his arms and her breathing slowing to a normal rate. Finally, she removed her arms from around him. He waited a moment longer to be sure that she was alright, then he did the same. As they each took a step back, she was just wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks, and she managed a tired smile.

"I'm alright, John. Thank you." she said.

"For?" he asked, slightly confused. He hadn't done anything worth being thanked, at least, not to his knowledge he hadn't.

"For being here." she said, smiling.

"Jennifer, with you is where I belong." he said, smiling back at her.


	2. 2 Remembrance

Remembrance

"Drum roll, please." MacCready said as he watched Abigail climb into the memory pod and sit down. He was unsure who's anxiousness he was trying to lessen by joking around, Abigail's or his. Dr. Amari had made it very clear that this undertaking was completely experimental, that no one had ever tried anything like it before, and there was no way to know what would happen. Honestly, he had thought about trying to talk her out of it. He definitely would have if she wasn't doing this to find her missing child. But, he knew how he would feel if he were in her place, if Duncan was missing. Still, it didn't do anything to make him feel better about this. There was no way to know what would happen to Abigail when, no, _if_ she came to. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose someone else he cared about this much. It would be like Lucy all over again… He promised Abigail that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but there was nothing he could do in this situation. It was out of his control. He felt helpless again to help someone he cared about. He hated it. Abigail took a deep breath to calm herself, and the last thing she saw before fading out was MacCready as he began pacing back and forth. The minutes seemed to pass like hours for MacCready as he paced back and forth, watching Abigail closely. She seemed peaceful, almost the way she looked when she slept. But, the longer Abigail was out, the more anxious MacCready felt.

"Mr. MacCready, you are going to wear a hole in my floor if you keep pacing like that." Dr. Amari said sternly. He stopped for a moment, looking at her.

"Sorry." he said, though not very apologetically. He then turned his attention to the synth detective, or 'the clockwork dick' as Abigail had once called him. She had an infinite amount of sarcasm, one of the many things MacCready loved about her. MacCready hadn't had very much faith that Nick Valentine would be of very much help in finding Abigail's missing son. He still didn't, really. But, Abigail seemed to have faith in him, and MacCready respected her judgement. At the very least, Nick was putting himself at a large risk for the sake of finding Abigail's son, and MacCready could respect that at least. Though, he wondered if Nick would still be doing this for Abigail had she not rescued him from Skinny Malone. Nick was sitting in the other memory lounger. Dr. Amari had peeled back part of Nick's synthetic scalp and connected the implant directly into his brain. MacCready turned his attention back to Abigail, who suddenly seemed distressed. The expression on her face was pained, a single tear running down her face, and her hands were clutching the side of the memory pod.

"Doctor, what's happening to her?" MacCready said, sounding harsher than he had intended.

"She's alright, Mr. MacCready. Her vitals are stable. She's experiencing a traumatic memory, not something that was traumatic to Kellogg, but to her." Dr. Amari explained. Frustrated at his inability to do anything for Abigail, he mumbled something under his breath and began pacing again. After a few moments, Dr. Amari turned to look at MacCready.

"Alright." she said, "I'm pulling her out. We have what we need." She pushed a button, then walked over to the pod to check on Abigail.

"It may take a few minutes for her to wake up." she said. MacCready took a moment to look at Abigail's face. She no longer looked to be in any emotional distress, though her cheek was still tear-streaked. Dr. Amari made her way over to the other memory pod and unplugged Nick Valentine. His eyes flickered for a moment, then he returned to himself.

"Mister Valentine, how are you feeling?" Amari asked.

"I've got a headache, doc, but, other than that, I feel fine." Nick answered.

"Good. There may be some lasting pneumonic impressions, but everything seems to be fine." Dr. Amari said. Nick got to his feet, glancing at Abigail, then at MacCready. He then turned to look at Dr. Amari.

"I'll… wait in the lobby. Tell Flynn when she wakes up," Nick said. Dr. Amari nodded, and Nick walked out of the room. MacCready paced for a while longer, then finally sighed and sat down in a chair near the wall.

"Mr. MacCready." Dr. Amari said, "She's waking up." She gestured towards Abigail, who was beginning to stir. MacCready got to his feet and made his way over to the pod. He watched closely as Abigail's eyes finally fluttered open.

"She may be slightly disoriented." Dr. Amari said.

"Abigail." he said. She blinked up at him as if she thought that she might be dreaming.

"MacCready." she said quietly.

"Yeah, Abby. I'm here." MacCready said.

"Robert." she said, sighing in relief as she said his name.

"Yeah, Abby. It's me." he said, kneeling down beside her, "Do you… feel alright?" She looked at him for a moment before throwing her arms tightly around him. She said nothing, just sobbed quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's alright, Abby. It's alright." MacCready said, running his fingers through her short, brown hair. He felt her body relax in his arms. She eventually let go of him, and he did the same. She managed a small smile.

"I'm alright." she said. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I'd never let anything happen to you." he said.


	3. 3 Knockout

3 Knockout

[Abigail x MacCready]

Abigail found herself wishing that there was a mirror in the back room of the truck stop as she pulled on the sparkling red dress that she found in the abandoned subway. Her now longer brown hair was tied back in a bun. She never got to wear anything nice anymore, so she had been so excited to get back and put the dress on. She was even more excited to model it for MacCready. She walked out to the main area of the truck stop where Nick Valentine was sitting at the counter, on one of the stools.

"Jeez, kid. What's with the getup?" he asked upon seeing her walk out from the back room.

"Oh, this?" she said, smiling, "I found it in the abandoned subway. How does it look?"

"It looks like you should be singing down at The Third Rail or sipping cocktails with the snobs up at The Colonial Taphouse. It sure doesn't look like you, that's for sure." Nick said. Abby wasn't sure whether Nick's comment was a compliment or a jab.

"Thank… you?" Abby said in a questioning tone of voice. Nick sighed.

"You look good, kid. I just think you don't need to get all dazzled up. You're fine just being you. If MacCready doesn't like you how you are, then he's an idiot." Nick said.

"What? Who said anything about MacCready? I didn't." Abigail said. Nick chuckled. He was smiling now.

"I'm a detective, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah." she said quietly, her cheeks flushing slightly red.

"You look great, kiddo." Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick." Abby said. She began walking, passing Cait coming through the doorway. Cait was one of Abigail's best friends. (aside from her loyal dog, Dogmeat, of course)

"Well, holy shite. What do we have here?" Cait said, grinning at her friend, "I hope yer not goin' te' see MacCready, are ye'? He might actually pass out if he sees you like that." Abby could hear the slight hint of laughter in Cait's voice as she said it. Abbie just smiled and shook her head as she continued walking. She could see Deacon standing outside, and she approached him to ask if he'd seen MacCready.

"Woah. Would you look at this." Deacon said when he caught sight of her. He looked her up and down a few times.

"You look great." he said.

"Thanks." Abigail said. She hated talking to Deacon about MacCready. MacCready wasn't Deacon's favorite person to start with seeing as how he was a gun for hire. It also seemed that Deacon was somewhat jealous of MacCready's closeness with Abby. She and Deacon had sort of a brother and sister relationship, and Deacon was seemingly somewhat jealous of MacCready for the fact that he was her lover. Abby was also reasonably sure that Deacon had a small crush on her.

"Um… Deacon, do you know where MacCready is?" Abigail asked. Deacon scoffed. MacCready. Of course MacCready would be the reason she was dressed up so nice. He should have seen that one coming.

"Yeah, he's over there smoking one of his cigarettes." Deacon said, gesturing towards the road. There, as Deacon said, stood MacCready, near the road smoking a cigarette.

"Thanks, Deacon." Abby said. She heard him mumble something about MacCready as she walked away, but low enough that she couldn't hear what. She walked up behind MacCready as carefully and quietly as she could manage with her heels clicking on the pavement, and playfully tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Robert." she said, in the sexiest voice possible.

"Hey, Abby, what…?" he said, stopping mid-sentence when he turned around to look at her. When he saw her, he almost choked on his cigarette.

"Abby… you… uh…" he stumbled over his words, his cheeks almost as red as Abigail's dress.

"Well?" she said, twirling around once as if modeling the dress.

"You look amazing." MacCready finally managed to say.

"Why, thank you." Abigail said, smiling at him. MacCready smiled, moving closer to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You look… so amazing." he said, looking her straight in the eyes. As the two of them leaned in for a kiss, they heard gunshots from around the side of the building.

"What the…?" Abigail said. They looked in the direction of the noise to see that their companions were shooting at something. At a second glance, they could see a small group of supermutants coming from over the hill.

"You've got to be kidding me." Abigail said.

"I don't think they are. Supermutants don't have much of a sense of humor." MacCready said. He grabbed his rifle and Abigail her pistol, and they began shooting at the supermutants.

"Stay behind me, Abby." MacCready said. She wasn't exactly dressed for fighting, and he didn't want her getting hurt. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion in the middle of the lot.

"Suiciders, too?" Abby said.

"Looks like it." MacCready said. Finally, they finished off the last of the Supermutants, things were finally calm again.

"What the hell?" Abbie said as everyone put down their weapons.

"We've never been attacked here before." Piper said.

"We'll need to be careful from now on." Preston said.

"Agreed." Piper said. Within a few minutes, everyone returned to what they had been doing before the attack.

"Those supermutants really no how to kill the moment, huh?" MacCready said.

"Yeah." Abby said, laughing.

"Not completely." MacCready said, grinning. He picked Abby up bridal style.

"Robert, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you somewhere where I get you out of that dress." MacCready said. Abigail smiled, a slight flush coming over her cheeks.

"Well, okay then." she said, wrapping an arm around his neck. He smiled as he carried her off to the small wooden shack they had built beside the truckstop. He put her gently down on the bed. He leaned over her, taking in the beautiful sight before him, and she smiled up at him.

"Abby, I love you so much. You know that?" he said.

"Yes, Rob. I believe I do. You tell me that all the time." Abby said. She had an even bigger smile on her face now.

"I don't think you do. I don't think you get just how much. Let me show you." he said, kissing her lips. And, true to his word, he did show her. They ended up making passionate love there on the bed, and staying in bed the rest of the day.


End file.
